


The Possession

by StakeTheHeart



Series: Horror of Our Love [6]
Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StakeTheHeart/pseuds/StakeTheHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before The Curse there was The Possession. Tori relives Jade's tragic past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Possession

* * *

I sat at my overcrowded desk, lamp on and a chip halfway to my mouth as I hunched over the old tome in front of me. I spent so many nights going through it, disgusted yet interested in all the morbidly odd rituals it contained. Ever since liberating Jade from my family's old house I was given the choice to sell it now that it fell to me. So I did without hesitation. I left with the strange occult book and Jade tailing me, connected spiritually in a way only beings like her could do. Despite Jade hanging over my shoulder, I felt lonely. She wasn't the best at comfort, but it wasn't really her fault. I decided that I needed some support until I could get back on my feet after that ordeal so I planned to stay with Cat and Robbie. I filled Andre in on what happened between Beck and I. He was disappointed in me but figured that if I wasn't happy where I was then it was for the best that I broke up with him. I didn't tell him, or anyone, that I was seduced and then won over by my family's killer. That probably wouldn't have gone over well.

Instead, I told them that I never found my family's killer and chose to leave it at that. Cat and Robbie happily agreed to letting me stay with them a few months to relax and properly mourn when the sadness hit me particularly hard. But then I returned home to pack up and move. I needed a change of scenery, plus, I could tell that Cat and Robbie were being affected by Jade's presence. I never thought my foray into the supernatural would land me where I was now. Almost two years had passed since meeting Jade and she never left my side. She was a great partner to have considering I was a ghost hunter now. It took a crazy overheard story to attract the attention of a paranormal expert who wasted no time hiring me. Contact with Jade seemed to make me sensitive to otherworldly beings, but it was Jade's senses that made us truly perfect for the job. She dealt with the supernatural problems while I focused on the human ones they caused.

Together we made people's lives compatible with those who already passed. All Jade wanted in return was to utilize our connection to remain earthbound. It wasn't a hard thing to do either. We ended up strengthening that bond more than a few times a week when we were left alone. Training came easy with Jade helping me. She never showed herself to anyone but me and I felt it should stay that way. I didn't want anyone to know about us and risk putting Jade in danger just for being what she was. As far as she knew, she was the only demonically possessed person around and her father was the only one who was able to pull it off. Possessions didn't happen as easily as movies wanted people to think. Most paranormal activity blamed on demonic possession was usually very angry and vengeful spirits; not demons. As a team we were so effective I gained a raise and quickly moved up in rank. I had a nicer apartment and all the young guys at HQ were interested in me, wondering how I was so successful.

I could feel Jade's temper burn through our link every time without fail, bringing a knowing smile to my lips. But I turned them down and made sure she knew I was devoted to her. Tonight was my last few hours off with tomorrow being my first day back since my three day break. I spent the last several hours trying to understand Johnathan West's occult book. His looping scrawl was neat and orderly but still hard to read at times. It provided little that I could understand and Jade wasn't much help because she never took interest in it. I sighed, eating another chip. Crumbs fell, and suddenly, I felt a chill creep up my neck. It was a sensation I was very much accustomed to but my instincts and body still felt danger from. My own personal companion was back from wherever it was she went to brood. All I knew for sure was that she couldn't have wandered far. We couldn't be apart too long.

" _Must you tarnish father's book with crumbs in the bindings?"_ Jade questioned, tone disapproving. I jumped a little then looked over my shoulder to see her leaning on the back of the chair.

"Sorry," I mumbled, turning back around to brush at the worn pages. I ate the next chip away from it. She moved around me to look at the pages I had been interested in. It talked about bringing people back to life. It was the same section Johnathan most likely used to bring back his daughter after she was brutally murdered. I watched as Jade tensed with recognition, reaching out to run her fingers over an illustration depicting someone being overtaken by some creature, meshing the two together so that they looked like some garish beast. I couldn't properly read the expression on her face but she must have mixed feelings about what was done to her.

"I know it might be stupid to ask, but are you ok?" I inquired. She pulled her sharp gaze from the book to turn it on me.

" _Yes,"_ she responded, clipped but to the point. She turned away and climbed on my bed to lean against the wall, her head tilted back. A thought occurred to me but I quickly caught it before it could make its way out of my mouth. I didn't want to upset her, because an angry Jade was never a good thing, but I was curious to know. So I filed the question away for another time when she didn't seem so moody and stood up. I closed the tome and piled papers on it after pushing it to the back of my desk so that it camouflaged with the rest of the mess. Some of the others from my department liked to hang at each other's houses and ever since I made friends with the majority of them my place became a hangout spot too. To Jade's displeasure. She hated anyone in her space or in contact with me. My apartment, including myself, was hers and she didn't share. I pushed in the chair then crawled into bed to sit next to her. I reached over and stroked her cheek, her skin smooth and cool. Her eyes closed as she accepted the contact. She once told me she liked me touching her because she could feel life flowing through me like electric pulses.

She missed that feeling, lacking life, which is why being with me allowed her to stay rooted on this plane. Before, she had latched on to each of my family members and then she was condemned to the house with a spell right out of her father's book, but now I was her rock and our feelings for each other was the tether that connected us. She shifted so that she was facing me, pressing me back so that I would lay down. Her lips dragged over my jaw and neck, nipping as her hands slid down my stomach. I rested a hand on her shoulder while the other buried in her hair so that I could pull her to me. The resulting kiss was rough and I could feel her sharp teeth when my tongue graced the inside of her mouth. Smoke and ash, something fleeting, just as she always tasted. She pulled away so that she could return to my neck. Her hands yanked at the waistband of my pajama pants until she could slip a hand inside, sneaking past my panties and touching me with teasing strokes. I groaned and tightened my hold on her, pulling her hair slightly. She growled and nipped a little harder at my shoulder, nicking skin. Her tongue swiped up the drop of blood quickly.

"Jade, no visible marks. You know they'll question me if-ah!" I tried to remind her, but then she was inside me and it was difficult forming words. She pushed in and pulled out at a fast pace, taking me hard.

" _What? Are they that uptight that they think every god damn bite and scratch must be a product of a demon possessing someone? Are they that narrow minded?"_ Jade growled in my ear. The harsh quality of her voice should have been something to fear, yet it did nothing but turn me on.

"No, it's just for precaution. I don't want them to suspect anything," I gasped, whimpering when she shoved up my shirt to suck bruises into my hip bones and stomach. Her teeth scraped along my skin, dying to sink in.

" _They won't,"_ she assured, whispering it against my skin when she looked up to meet my hazy gaze. The edge to her voice and her unnatural appearance when she dropped all humanly guise. Those should be things to be frightened of too. I did fear her at one point, but now, she was all I had. I wanted her like no other.

"You're always there for me; protecting me. I just want to do the same for you," I panted, my eyes squeezing shut when her delving fingers hit the perfect spot. Her other hand caressed over my torso, up to my chest and down to my navel only to repeat the action.

" _I know,"_ she mumbled, voice softening but irises sparking yellow. And with that, her efforts doubled until my orgasm hit. She slipped from me slowly, leaving me boneless. With a chuckle at my disheveled appearance she brought her fingers to her mouth, sitting up so that she was straddling my legs. I pushed off the bed, trembling, but managed to yank her into a kiss. She let me guide her to the bed where she pulled off my shirt and I got rid of her pants. She would have stripped me bare before I could even return the favor so I skipped undressing her and went right to pleasing her. She purred when my fingers slipped into her and went to work. Her hips lifted to take me in further with each thrust until her nails were drawing paths down my back as she came, sharp teeth bared in a snarl. My breath hitched at the pain but I had grown used to it a long time ago. Scars, bruises, scratches, cuts, and bites; blood and pain. It was Jade's satisfaction carved into my flesh. She moaned through a small shudder and I retreated. I rested my forehead on her shoulder, breathing heavily.

" _Someone's approaching,"_ she remarked, brushing gently over the fresh cuts marring my back. I held back a hiss of pain and swore under my breath instead, bringing an amused smirk to Jade's lips. She moved to leave but I grabbed her by one of her horns and tugged her back to me. She growled, showing off her teeth, but I shut her up with a heated kiss.

"Did I say you could leave?" I questioned against her lips.

" _They're at the door now,"_ she responded, brows slanted down at a sharp angle as she glared at me. She hated when I made her submit, but I had a feeling she enjoyed it so I took to pushing her to see just how far she would allow me to go. It was a slow and careful process. Even I knew to be careful should she really get mad.

"I told you not to mark me," I stated, keeping a straight face even when she gripped at my thigh, nails pricking my skin through my pants.

" _You said not to leave **visible**_ _marks,"_ she replied, a sly smirk tugging at her lips. I grumbled and looked away when she attempted to kiss me. I knew it was merely a distraction from my irritation. She didn't let it deter her though. Too quick for me to defend myself she pulled my hand free by my wrist then grabbed the other in the same manner, bringing them up above my head. She held me down effortlessly and dropped her mouth to my shoulder where she worked on marking it with another bruising love bite. I couldn't hold back the moan at the feeling jolting through me. A sick part of me wanted more pain, to feel her teeth pierce me. She had done it before, but ever since working with the paranormal investigators we had to be careful. A light but firm knock at the front door brought back my rational mindset. I pushed at Jade until she was sitting up, a smug smirk on her face.

"I'll deal with you later," I promised, pointing a finger at her. She snapped at it and I pulled away before she bit it off.

" _I'm_ _ **so**_ _scared,"_ she deadpanned with a shake of her head. I rolled my eyes and pushed at her again until she complied. I pulled on a dark shirt just in case the wounds at my back touched the fabric and bled through then glanced back at the bed. Jade was gone, just as I knew she would be. I ran a hand through my messy hair. For all the perusing I did of that old tome and I still didn't feel as knowledgeable on Jade's situation as I should be. I felt like I was missing something. There had to be more to it than what was written down. After all, supernatural occurrences were never for humans to fully understand. I padded out into the hall that led to the living room. I stopped at the door and looked out the peep hole to see Castor, the head of my department. He was the oldest at forty and had been in the business for the last ten years. What did he want this late at night? I unlocked the door and opened it, greeting him with a smile.

"Hey. I hope I didn't come at a bad time but I've been put in a bit of a dilemma and I thought you could help me out," he said. I took in his disheveled appearance and nodded, stepping aside to let him in. I brightened the dim lights, glancing at the hall where Jade stood with her arms crossed, a displeased scowl on her face and eyes on Castor. He turned to me, following my distracted gaze just as Jade disappeared. That was a close one.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" he asked. I shook my head, returning my attention to him.

"No. I was just doing some light reading, but I do plan on turning in soon," I answered.

"That's a shame. I came to see if you wanted to help me on a case. I know it's last minute, but I took it thinking it was a one-man job. Turns out I'm handling more than what I was prepared for," he explained.

"So you were forced to leave for the time being?" I guessed. He sighed but nodded.

"What can I do at this point that you can't?" I asked.

"Well, you have an extraordinary way of sending off all types of spirits. It's uncanny but just what I need at the moment," he commented, intrigue in his hazel eyes. For a moment I thought he had caught on, but then he smiled and headed for the door.

"It's fine if you don't want to. It is rather abrupt," he reasoned.

"No, I can do it. Sorry if I seem hesitant. I just need to take a moment to get ready," I rushed to explain.

"No problem. Just let me know when you're ready and I'll give you the address. Thanks, Vega. I owe you one," he said with a relieved smile as he left. As soon as he was gone Jade was next to me. I could feel the negativity rolling off her.

" _Only I can call you Vega. Make sure he knows not to call you that,"_ she demanded. I made a mental note to correct him and nodded.

"Relax. Don't get all wound up just yet. If you haven't already heard, we have a job to do," I told her, walking away. She appeared in front of me when I reached the hall, blocking me.

" _Did you forget that you work alone? How will I help you if he's there?"_ she questioned.

"Easy. You can take a look at the place while I keep him distracted. I'll insist we split up so you can tell me what's going on. From there we'll know if the spirits will have to be forced out or gently guided," I replied with a shrug.

" _If I have to force them no amount of distracting in the world will keep him from noticing,"_ she persisted. She did have a point. That was exactly why Jade and I worked alone. I fell into thought but Jade stopped me with a hand on my chin, making me look at her. I took in her features. Human this time. It was always just us two so most of the time she didn't bother trying to look normal. Only when we had to track down a spirit did she hide what lied within her, just in case the spirit didn't take kindly to her. Most were just lost and confused, far from malevolent. I gave Jade my full attention and she stared back at me with a serious expression.

" _The only reason I agreed to let you do this is because it makes you happy. When you're happy, I get to stick around. So don't make me change my mind. Because if this little job of yours comes between us, I'll make sure it affects us both,"_ she warned me. She threatened me many times before but I took it all in stride. She went to such lengths because in her own unorthodox way she cared.

"This won't come between us. You know I wouldn't let it," I responded, resting my hand on hers. Her hardened gaze softened for a moment before she pulled away, disappearing a second later. I exhaled heavily and returned to my room to get ready. I grabbed a change of clothes, took a shower, and got dressed. As soon as I had my shoes on and I was ready to go. I informed Castor. His reply containing the address was quick. I headed for the door while typing it into the GPS. I set it in the cup holder with the screen facing me so that I could glance at it if needed then started up the car.

" _From the sound of things I might have to be forceful,"_ Jade commented from the passenger seat. I looked to her before returning my eyes to the road.

"Do what you can. If I know Castor he probably evacuated whoever lives there for their safety. All we have to do is make sure he doesn't see you," I replied. She didn't say anything more after that and neither did I. The drive was a bit long. She disappeared again when I pulled up outside a rather large home. Figures that it would be some old house that had been around since forever.

" _I can feel their negative energy. He must have really pissed them off,"_ Jade commented, disappearing a moment later. Hopefully she was already on her way to investigate. Meanwhile, I climbed out to walk up to the house, slowing when I spotted Castor coming outside. I glanced around, feeling judgmental eyes on me, and shivered. They definitely didn't seem happy.

"Vega, you made it!" he greeted me. I flinched slightly at the name he used and gave him a small wave.

"Yeah, um, could you just call me Tori? Vega reminds me of when I got in trouble in school or something," I lamely explained. He held up his hands and shook his head, laughing.

"Not at all, Tori. Let's head inside and I'll fill you in," he responded, leading the way. As soon as I stepped past the threshold I could sense a small amount of hostility. A sound from above made me glance up the stairs apprehensively.

"Well, they're unsettled all right. I can't tell if they were already like that or if you made it worse," I remarked, walking in further.

"You can feel them?" he questioned. I nodded.

"Can you see them?" he asked next. I paused.

"I've caught glimpses before, but otherwise, no. I'm just sensitive to them," I answered. He nodded, finally taking his eyes off me, and gestured to follow him into the living room. Papers were scattered on the coffee table along with a single cup of coffee with a lid. He saw me looking over his work space and chuckled, a hand running through his hair.

"I learned the hard way not to leave open coffee cups around angry spirits. One was knocked over right in my lap minutes after I bought it," he shared. I cringed at the thought.

"So, what have you got?" I said, gesturing to the notes as I took a seat. He sat down next to me and began explaining the history of the house. A murder took place a few years ago. The haunting spirit seemed to have caused a fatal anxiety in the next person to live there because they already had a delicate condition as it was. That made two spirits; one viciously murdered and the other literally scared to death. It wasn't looking good. He turned to show me the pictures he took along with the other evidence collected from the various machines and devices he used.

"Have you tried communicating with them?" I asked. He made a face and sighed.

"Yeah. If you call 'communication' getting a fork thrown at you when you try to ask nicely for them to leave," he responded.

" _They don't want to leave. They feel this is their house,"_ Jade whispered in my ear. Without faltering I brought up Jade's piece of information.

"Could they possibly want to stay if they're trying to drive everyone out? This was their house after all," I mentioned. He thought about it before accepting the suggestion. He began reading a statement from the father of the household but I tuned it out when Jade started talking again.

" _He told them to leave without first helping them to understand that they've passed. Most who die suddenly don't know they're dead and are confused. Tell him you need to explain what's going on before he can just banish them. That will help them move on,"_ she advised.

"Castor, hold on," I cut in. He stopped to look at me.

"I just thought, well, maybe we should try explaining to them that they've passed and that it's best for them if they move on before just barging in and making them leave. Don't assume that because they're angry they're mean spirits. What if they're just confused and only need to be told what happened to them? If that doesn't work we could always do it your way," I reasoned. He stared at me with a mix of emotions I couldn't place. I shifted a little uncomfortably.

"You're amazing. You know that? Do you usually communicate with them?" he questioned, intrigued. I shrugged.

"Sometimes," I answered truthfully. I did talk to a few in a one way conversation, but Jade was the one who gathered all the information from them.

"You seem to know the best way to go about this so let's try your way. If not, we could always bring in the sage and tone 'em down a bit. Maybe even get rid of them altogether if they insist on hurting the people living here," he said, getting up. I began to wonder how many spirits he threw out just because he assumed them all to be bad. I stood and moved to follow Jade who was lightly tugging at my wrist towards the stairs.

"Maybe we should split up and track down where we feel they could be. I'll check upstairs and you can check downstairs, ok?" I told him, already on my way up the staircase.

"Ok. Let me know if you find something," he called, his voice echoing through the empty house. When I reached the next floor's landing Jade materialized in a doorway to my right, leaning on it with an unimpressed frown.

" _ **That's**_ _your boss?"_ she said, a brow raised.

"Unfortunately," I mumbled back.

" _Idiot,"_ she stated, standing up straight and walking ahead down the hall. I tagged along behind her and we stopped inside the far room. It looked to belong to a teenager.

" _One of them is here,"_ Jade informed me, gesturing to the space by the foot of the bed. I shivered, a bit uneasy. No matter how many times I did this it was still weird to know that a spirit was so close yet I couldn't see them. Jade scowled, her brows creased. She glared at whoever it was and scoffed.

" _I guess it's a good thing she can't hear you,"_ she remarked.

"Why?" I questioned. Jade just shook her head.

" _It doesn't matter. Tell him the truth so we can go. He doesn't believe it when I tell him because of my…condition,"_ she said, leaning back on the dresser behind her. It was strange talking to air, but I could feel the spirit and knew I was being heard. I did my best to explain clear and firm but with compassion that all spirits needed to move on to the light and that it was a good thing. There was nothing to fear and loved ones would most likely be there on the other side. I stood waiting, feeling the very air around me lightening, and knew that I was successful.

" _Perfect. Another one gone. Mind if I get a thank you?"_ Jade asked, smirking at me. I rolled my eyes affectionately and walked over to give her a kiss. Her hands snaked around my waist and pulled me closer, deepening the kiss with a low hum of approval. Her hand slipped under the back of my shirt to caress at the edges of the scratches she inflicted. They stopped hurting since the shower I took earlier. She smirked against my lips and dragged her hands up my sides, sliding onto my stomach, when there was a loud shatter downstairs. I pulled back from her intoxicating kiss and she groaned.

"Later. We still have one more to send off," I muttered, kissing her before turning away. She appeared ahead of me in the hall when I left the room and then disappeared when I passed her. I took the stairs back down and headed towards the noise that seemed to be coming from the kitchen. Castor was hiding behind the island counter, his arms over his head.

"What did you do?" I asked him, looking to the mess of silverware and dishes on the floor, some broken.

"I guess I was unintentionally offensive," he said with a shrug.

" _He feels threatening to her. She remembers being attacked but hasn't realized that she's dead. He only made her fear worse,"_ Jade spoke in my ear. I nodded and stepped forward with my hands raised. As before I spoke softly yet firm, making my intentions clear. I told the confused spirit why she was here and what happened. I asked her to stop and find the light. Almost immediately everything fell still, utensils that were in the air falling to the floor. Castor raised his head in interest but I gestured for him to stay put.

" _We're done here. Let's go home,"_ Jade urged, her presence wrapping around me, the feeling of her hand stroking my cheek. I fought to keep my face straight when Castor pushed off the floor.

"Is it safe now?" he joked, using the counter to climb to his feet. I only nodded.

"No wonder you're the best. You talk to them so easily," he observed. I shrugged.

"Well, I can feel them and know they're there. Most of the time they don't mean to cause trouble. They just want someone to understand them. I try to be that person," I replied, brushing off his admiration.

"You do a good job of it. Thanks for the help, and at such a late hour," he said gratefully as we relocated to the living room. He moved to start packing and I hesitated helping him.

"Um, I would totally help you, except that I was looking forward to turning in for the night…" I began, hitching a thumb over my shoulder at the exit. He waved a hand with a smile.

"No problem. I got this. Thanks again," he responded. I offered a small smile of my own and quickly left, Jade pulling me along to go faster. I returned home to Jade waiting for me in bed. I undressed but neglected pajamas, crawling into bed next to her. I kissed her, the first of many that would lead us to other activities. When I was tired out I fell asleep curled up in her arms, but hours later, I woke up alone. I rolled over and spotted Jade sitting at my desk flipping through her father's book. She stopped on a page and ran her fingers over it. I glanced at my bedside clock to see that it was still sort of early. I slipped out of bed and walked over to wrap my arms around her shoulders from behind. Her head tilted back and I kissed her jaw. She reached back to bury her fingers in my hair, bringing me down to her lips. One kiss and I was lost in her again, a hand supporting behind her neck while the other moved down to drag up her shirt. She chuckled and pulled away, her eyes sparking yellow before returning to their normal blue-green.

" _Look who's being handsy this time,"_ she teased. I smiled and stroked over her stomach, feeling the way she reacted to my touch.

"We both can't help it," I replied, nuzzling at her neck. She hummed an agreement.

"What's wrong?" I asked, resting fully on her and the back of the chair.

" _All this time carrying around this book and it's done nothing to help me. I still don't understand it. All it does is remind me of my past and makes me spend long hours thinking,"_ she responded simply, looking back at the book. I glanced at it too.

"About?" I pressed gently. I always liked to know what was on Jade's mind. It helped to remain calm when her temper rose because I would know why she was upset.

" _When I lost everything. When I died. When I was brought back to life,"_ she answered, a bit morose. I gave her a comforting squeeze she scoffed at.

" _Please, I don't need your pity,"_ she rebuffed.

"It's not pity. I just want you to know that I'm here for you, remember? Whatever you want to share with me I'll be happy to listen and do what I can to make you feel better," I reminded her.

" _I don't need your help either,"_ she grumbled. I let out an exasperated breath and stood up straight, my hands on her shoulders.

"Then if you don't need me I'm going to finish sleeping," I said, shuffling back to bed. I was just about to fall into the plush mattress and pillows but Jade was suddenly there to catch me, picking me up and carrying me back over to her seat at the desk. I groaned dramatically but she shushed me. She sat down with me in her lap and turned my face so that our eyes locked.

" _I don't want to talk about it. Let me show you instead,"_ she whispered, brushing back a lock of my hair. I shifted so that I was more comfortable, curious what she meant.

"Ok," I allowed, nodding. She held me close and leaned in to kiss me softly then rested her forehead against mine.

" _Relax,"_ she advised, her hand at my cheek and thumb brushing slowly. I closed my eyes and exhaled, doing as she said. After a few minutes I could feel my breathing even out. Great. I told Jade I would be there for her at any time and I fall asleep on her. I tried to wake myself up but I couldn't move. It was almost like I was paralyzed for a moment. I almost felt weightless. What was going on? I was finally able to move my legs and was confused when I felt silk sheets. _I opened my eyes and pushed myself up, quickly catching the blankets from falling._ I was naked! When did that happen? _I looked around at the luxurious room I was in._ Where was I now? _A lock of hair fell into my face and I swept it away._ It was jet black in color. Wait, that wasn't my hair color. _I glanced over at the man next to me, smiling at the content expression on his face._ Who the heck was that?

 _I reached over and touched his broad back then carefully slipped out of bed. I dressed quickly in my robe and threw open the balcony doors of the room we used for our usual rendezvous, letting in the morning sun._ Ok, this is too weird. _I pulled the robe snug around me and turned to look at the town before me. I had lived here all my life and found it just as boring as I always did. I wanted to travel and see the world, not be stuck here forever. I wondered if George would want that._ George? Why did that name sound so familiar? _I returned inside and sat down at the vanity in the corner. I was looking rather tired, but a long night was bound to do that._ Hold on, was that Jade?! I'm **Jade**! _A grumble from the bed told me he was starting to wake up. I stopped by the bed to kiss his cheek then got dressed, leaving before he could. I loved the time spent with him, and last night was particularly special, but I had somewhere else I wanted to be._

 _My good friend Lily was waiting for me._ Lily…Jade's true love. They were friends? _I made my way down the street quickly, catching Mr. Bosun's stagecoach. He was always around at the right time ever since my first ride as a child. Father didn't often have enough money to spend on frivolous things, but having a friend who drove people places was very fortunate. He greeted me and asked if I wanted to go to the Vega estate. I rode home first to make myself more presentable while he waited outside. When I was ready he took me to my destination with a flick of the reins, the horses clopping along at his command. I got off outside the wide gates I had played beyond as a child. I walked in and saw Lily waiting on the large porch, smiling widely when she saw me._ Whoa. I almost forgot how much she looked like me. _I rushed forward and Lily met me on the walkway, throwing her arms around me just as I did to her._

" _It was about time you showed up. I was beginning to think I wouldn't see you today," she said jovially. I pulled back to smile at her._

" _I would never forget to visit you, Lily," I told her, sincere. She squeezed me close and I basked in the feeling. I might not be able to be with her, but at least I had her brother. That way I could be close to her at the very least. She broke the embrace and took me by the hand._

" _Come. Let's get tea going and you can tell me what kept you," she chirped._ Man, she was just like me down to her smile and tone of voice. No wonder Jade fell all over again. _I followed her inside the house and I helped her prepare the tea. After it was done we took it to the small nook in the kitchen where we usually chatted. I told her that I had slept in, which wasn't really a lie, and she told me how she could barely get any sleep last night. At first I thought she meant that she was having bad dreams, but then I realized that she said it in such a way and a blush dusted her cheeks. I was instantly suspicious._

" _I_ _f I didn't know better I would have thought…" I began to say, but then she giggled and my heart constricted._

" _Stephan and I finally had time to ourselves. I think he could be the one," she mumbled shyly. I held back the livid comments burning at my lips._ Poor Jade. _I nodded and forced a smile instead._

" _I never would have thought you'd have it in you, Vega," I jested, pushing through the bitterness with a suggestive wink._

" _Jade! How uncouth!" she yelled at me, smacking my arm but laughing along with me at my joke. Just hearing her laugh was enough to erase some of my pain. We moved on to talk about smaller, less important, topics but I was still stuck on the fact that I must have been cursed. What kind of world was it where I couldn't be happy with my one true love? It was a cruel one; that's what it was._ Simply watching Lily's mannerisms was blowing my mind. She talked liked me, acted like me, was so expressive, rambled, and even laughed like me. How was that possible? I was beginning to see why Jade couldn't believe the odds either. _The door opened and closed, drawing our attention. George walked in with a charming smile that mildly warmed me. I loved him, but not like Lily. My polite smile, held in place with the knowledge that we must be kept a secret, fell completely when I saw the woman on his arm._

" _Oh, George, who is this?" Lily asked, looking from her to him._

" _This is the woman I have chosen to be my bride. She said yes, can you believe it? I'm sorry I didn't let you meet her sooner, Lily. But you know me. I'm a bit indecisive," he joked lightly, avoiding my hardened gaze. I sat absolutely still, unable to think properly. I couldn't believe it._ That…that heartless…ugh! How could he do that? _I shook my head and looked away. How could this get any worse?_

" _Indecisive? My dear, you could scarcely pick what you want for dinner every time we go out together," the woman commented. The three of them laughed but I remained deadly quiet._

" _Jade? Are you all right?" Lily asked, resting her hand on mine. I pulled away quickly, denying myself the pleasure of her touch. I couldn't be here._

" _Yes. I'm fine. Excuse me but I think I should get going. Father would want me home soon so that I can help him with some errands," I answered stiltedly, standing up._

" _Congratulations to you both," I spat out with a bit more venom than I should have. Of course Lily would be concerned. Of course she would hear the pain in my voice. But what of George? Didn't he love me? I rushed to the door and I heard Lily's slightly clumsy run behind me. She stopped me outside, grabbing my wrist._

" _Please, tell me what's wrong," she pleaded. I clenched my hands into fists and avoided her soft brown gaze._

" _I can't," I gasped, holding back tears. At the waver in my voice she pulled me back into her arms. I clung to her, fighting back my sobs. Before I could think much on it I kissed her cheek then ran as fast as I could. Only after I returned to my small empty home did I let the tears fall. Father wouldn't even be here until much later. He was out with his friends for a much needed break from the menial labor he had to endure for work. This couldn't be happening. I lost both Lily and George in one fell swoop. There would be no place for me once Lily runs off with the man of her dreams. She talked about him too much for it to turn out any other way. And George…he must have never loved me. If he did, then what of the other woman he was supposed to be with? That was probably why he insisted on hiding our relationship. It wasn't because I was poor and he was of higher standing. It was because he was cheating on her._

 _I went to bed to wallow in my sadness, only getting up to eat a little. I ended up falling asleep and waking up later that night. Father still wasn't back so I ventured out for a walk. I disappeared behind my house to take a seat on a log a little ways into the surrounding trees where I liked to go to think. I would have been perfectly fine to sit there all night, but a twig snapping reached my ears and I tensed._ This isn't what I think it is, is it? _I heard another sound right behind me and was halfway into a turn when a strong arm wrapped around my neck from behind. I screamed but a wide hand quickly silenced me._ Get him, Jade! Fight back! _I bit the hand and jabbed back with my elbow, causing my attacker to let go with a grunt. I ran for the road, hoping someone was around. I made it to the edge of the road just as I was yanked back by my hair._ No! _I was thrown to the ground and held there, an iron grip on my throat._

" _It's such a rush when they fight. Go ahead. Keep fighting," a deep voice coaxed, hot breath on my ear. I trembled in disgust and fell limp, refusing to give him the satisfaction._

" _Dammit," he cursed, squeezing on my throat. I gasped and choked, clawing at his hands. He dragged me into the light of the moon and my eyes widened at the face I saw above me. George! Anger raced through my veins, and with an angered cry, I kicked him in the groin. He cried out and almost fell to the ground but he held himself up. He struck me in the face hard enough to ground me then yanked me back to him before I could get away._ Did I really need to see this? I knew what was going to happen. I knew Jade's past. Please don't make me see this. _He pressed me into the ground littered with fallen leaves then struggled with something at his belt. At first I thought he was attempting to get his pants off, but then he pulled out a knife. He sealed his hand over my mouth before I could scream again. Tears clouded my vision._

" _It won't hurt as much if you behave," he promised. I whimpered when he brought the tip to my chest, right over my heart. I closed my eyes and turned my head away but he forced me to face him again._

" _Look at me and accept death!" he spat, carving the knife along my fair skin. My muffled scream made him grin and my scrambling hands only made him do it again. He was too strong to stop. I couldn't escape. He laughed, amusement in his dark eyes._

" _I'm going to have so much fun with you, freak. When I'm done with you, your father won't even recognize you," he growled. I yanked my face away from his hand and spat in his face._

" _Freak?_ _ **I'm**_ _the freak? You fucking-" I snarled angrily, but a strike to my face cut off my approaching rant._

" _Yes._ _ **You're**_ _the freak. I see the way you look at my sister. It's the same look you gave me when I had you under me this morning. You're in love with her. I'm doing the world a favor by getting rid of you. Just like the other disgusting whores I've had my fun with," he said, voice eerily smooth and calm again. The recent outbreak of murders came to mind. He was the murderer behind them all! He swept the blade across my cheek and I grit my teeth. When I gave him no visible reaction besides glaring defiantly at him he bared his teeth with rage._

" _Scream for me, Jade," he commanded, tone tightening now. I closed my eyes and ignored him. They flew open when a sharp pain like ice slid into my side. I bit back the scream he wanted but a pained cry left my lips when he pulled the knife free to plunge it into my stomach. He grinned and stabbed me three more times, his excitement heightening with each sound of pain I couldn't hold back. I choked on blood, feeling it drip from my mouth and down my chin. It was getting hard to breathe. Blood flooded places it shouldn't and I couldn't focus on anything._

" _All that and you still didn't scream. How disappointing," he sneered, like I was some game that didn't turn out satisfactory enough for him. He sat up to look down on me. I returned his hate with burning hate of my own. He scowled, and with a flick of his hand, the blade slit my throat. The newly spilled blood quickly suffocated me and I drowned in it, my heart slowing. I didn't panic. I embraced death. It had to be better than this. Anything had to be better than this. As I faded from life I was barely aware that he wasn't done cutting into my body. My last thought was of what he planned to do with me once I was dead. Everything quickly went black._ Holy shit…I felt like I was the one who died. Why was it dark? Where was I? _A bright light suddenly blinded me and I squinted my eyes._ Could it be?

Did Jade make it to heaven after all that? _The air felt so light and comforting, warming me from within. Was this heaven? As soon as the thought crossed my mind I was abruptly knocked over, falling rapidly. The airy atmosphere quickly turned clammy, sinking into my bones. I hit the ground with such force I was winded. How that was possible when I was dead was confusing enough. I took a moment to recuperate then pushed myself up off the dark ground. I sifted my fingers through it to see that it was a mixture of fine dirt, ashes, and soot. I looked up at the shadows surrounding me, seeing no sign of fire. My eyes fell on something white nearby. I crawled over to inspect it then scrambled to my feet when I realized it was a skull._ Oh no. _Now I was panicking. If I had been in heaven, was I now in hell?_

" _But…what did I do?!" I screamed into the void._

_Suddenly, the dirt, ashes, and soot began to churn, spiraling up from the ground. It formed a shadowy body, lithe but sturdy in build. Horns grew from its head and claws sharpened the hands and feet. A tail swished and pointed teeth formed in its mouth. Yellow eyes landed on me when I took a stumbling step back._

" _No…" I begged, falling to my knees. It ignored me, stalking closer. I prepared to flee but skeletal hands burst from the ground to hold me down. I yanked at their grip but couldn't break loose._

" _Please, no!" I tried again, desperate. The creature smirked and rushed forward. It disappeared right before it reached me but I was still thrown back. I hit the ground hard and coughed. My whole body ached. I opened my eyes to see nothing but black above me. I was lying flat on my back. A sudden pain shot through me as I was slowly pulled up into a sitting position. My back twisted and then the pain flooded into my arms. My body twitched and cracked, bones pulling. I lifted a hand, more pale than usual, to see slightly curved black nails tipping my fingers. I cringed when the pain began to reach my head._

_My ribs felt like they were breaking. I hunched over, gripping at my middle. The pain was too much to handle. I screamed when my spine cracked, forcing me to fall over. I writhed in agony as it intensified, ripping more screams from my throat until it was raw. My hands tore at the dirt, my tongue sliding past sharp teeth. I pushed myself up on my hands and knees when the icy pain exploded in my head. I grabbed at the sides of my head and waited it out until it dulled back into a throb. I ran my hand through my hair to find horns curving out of my skull. I pushed a strand of hair out of my face and brushed a pointed ear._

" _What's happening to me?" I panted, raising my hands. They looked more like claws. One last jolt traveled down my spine, making me shudder. Something pulled me to my feet where I stood slouched over and fatigued._ I just witnessed and felt the possession Jade endured. It was an experience I would never forget. _A voice whispered in my ear and I tilted my head to listen._

 **"** _ **Father?"** I murmured, certain that it was him when the voice returned. He was calling to me. A surge of energy suddenly shot through me and I blacked out, jumping awake seconds later. _ Was she back? _I sat up in a candle lit room, surrounded by people wearing red robes who were kneeling on the floor. I scrambled off the table I had been laying on but someone grabbed me before I could go any further. I snarled and swung blindly, my nails meeting flesh and drawing blood. A pained cry drew my attention to the one who tried to grab me._

" _Jade…it's ok," my father soothed, gripping at his injured hand. He took a step toward me but I backed away. The small space and the crowd of people were too much._

_**"** **Don't touch me. Stay away,"** _ _I warned, growling low. The people in robes looked at me in awe and reverence when I glanced at them._

" _Let me explain," my father insisted, pleading._

_**"** **I died,"** _ _I stated bluntly, a hand going to my neck before dragging down my torso. All I felt was coldness, strength, and merciless power._

" _You did," he answered with a single nod. I clenched my hands into fists, trying to find it in me to stop the tears pricking at my eyes. I bared my sharp teeth, letting anger take over instead._

" _I did all I could to bring you back as soon as Mr. Bosun brought you to me. You…you were a bloody mess. I couldn't…I couldn't lose you like that," he explained._

_**"** **Mr. Bosun found me?"** _ _I inquired, picking up on that detail._

" _Yes. He was doing the last of his rounds when he saw you on the side of the road," he clarified._

**"** _**The road the blue flower vendor usually frequents?"** I remarked. His brows furrowed with concern._

" _The very same. Jade, do you remember what happened?" he asked, stepping closer. This time I remained in place, the tears threatening to spill long gone. I couldn't feel anything but slowly building hate and rage. I wanted revenge._

 _ **"** **I wish I didn't,"**_ _I muttered, turning away. I shoved through the crowd of onlookers and headed for the stairs I saw ahead of me._ Don't do anything rash.

" _Wait! Jade!" my father called to me. I heard him running up to me but I continued. I pushed open the trap door and came out in the storage room of my father's shop. I paused momentarily before climbing out._

" _Let me just-" he started, but I turned on him. I was done listening. I wanted to take action. I grabbed him by the front of his robes with a snarl, watching as a hint of fear flickered in his blue-grey eyes._

_**"** **No. I've figured it out already. There really isn't any need to elucidate further. You said you wouldn't do this anymore and yet you've been spending nights 'out with friends'. Is that not what you told me?"** _ _I questioned, tone rigid._

" _Yes, but-" he attempted to say. I pushed him away._

_**"I don't have time for this. Whatever you have to say can wait. I'm going to get my revenge. I'll kill that bastard for what he did to me,"** _ _I snarled, striding to the exit._

" _Who?" my father shouted after me. I stopped to look at him over my shoulder._

_**"** **George Vega,"** _ _I answered. He looked shocked momentarily before his scowl became just as dark as my own._

" _You must wait," he stated, stern. I began to protest but he silenced me. Even with this new power and presence I couldn't make him stand down. I never could. It was a trait I got from him yet he was the only one I couldn't use it on._

" _Taunt him. Mess with him. Make him feel like he's losing his mind, and when he becomes desperate for peace, I will offer support. Only then will you catch him off guard and make him wish he was never born," he planned. I thought about it and smirked, nodding my agreement._

 _ **"** **I'll start now,"**_ _I told him, eager to begin the torment. With just a thought I was outside, hidden among the trees. I weaved through the plant life until I came to the log. I growled and kicked it, busting it to pieces against another tree. I turned my head in the direction of the Vega estate and pushed myself into a sprint, phasing through the closed gate. I walked the rest of the way up to the large house and stopped when I stood next to the small pond situated to the side of the house. I glanced into the reflective surface to see the demonic features that warped my features._ If only she hadn't been hurt this way. She could have had a normal life. _The sound of heavy steps on soft grass reached my ears. I shifted into the shadows, watching as one of the hired guards wandered around from the back of the house. One of the maids was giving him a good night kiss._

_**"** **Wouldn't it be a shame if she never saw him again?"** _ _I pondered to myself, a sly smirk curling my lips. The impulse to inflict suffering in any form enticed me. I moved through the shadows until I was right behind the guard. I looked to the maid, contemplating using the same entrance she used to return inside, then turned my attention back to the task at hand. As soon as he skimmed the shadows I hid in, I pounced. My claws dug in and held, my strength dragging him to the ground effortlessly. I held him in a choke hold as he flailed uselessly. I was seconds from breaking his neck when he began to fall still._

_The second his heart stuttered to a stop I dropped him and headed for the side entrance. I slipped past the door as if it wasn't there to stand in the large kitchen. I took each step carefully, all senses on surveillance. I came out of the kitchen after briefly glancing at the nook where I took tea with Lily. I didn't feel anything for it anymore. The memories were corrupt. I found the staircase to the second floor and took the steps two at a time. I reached the top landing and spotted someone down the hall heading for the bathroom. I moved into the light of the moon coming in from the window and waited to be noticed. It didn't take long. I knew he would take interest. I kept my face hidden in shadow but put the rest of me on display._

" _Who are you? What are you doing here? If you don't leave I'll be forced to call the guards to escort you out," he cautioned._

_**"** **Go ahead. If you want them to share your fate then I'll happily oblige,"** _ _I responded. He froze and his eyes widened._

" _J-Jade?" he questioned. I turned to face George head on, smirking._

_**"** **In the flesh,"** _ _I said with raised arms, chuckling when he became pale._

" _This is a sick joke," he muttered. I snarled, stepping toward him and taking great satisfaction in seeing him flinch away._

**_"_ You're ** _**a sick joke!** _ _**You said you loved me then murdered me for sport, running off with another woman! You'll regret that,"** _ _I promised._

" _Get out before I make good on my word," he tersely responded. I shrugged, backing up. My focused gaze zeroed in on his trembling form, catching him swallowing thickly. He was anxious. Maybe even frightened. I took it in like a cool summer breeze._

_**"** **As you wish. But you'll pay for what you did to me. Remember that when I'm tearing you apart,"** I stated, disappearing to reappear outside. I looked up to the window I had been on the other side of and saw him standing there. I waved then turned and left. It would be too easy wearing on his sanity. I returned daily in all manner of forms. After they found the dead guard and the maid who was involved with him fled I had taken to bothering George all day as well as all night. Sometimes I would just show up in his peripheral or breathe on his neck while cloaked in shadow so that he couldn't see me. I cut him in his sleep, barely holding back from biting him. No, he didn't deserve to die just yet. It had to be a slow build-up of madness and then slow torture followed by a slow death. So I kept showing up. I killed his staff little by little. I whispered hateful comments in his ear or reminded him of the women he had killed. I told him his wife would eventually find out about them. She would find out about me. It didn't help that I framed him for each dead body belonging to the staff. _ _People gave him odd looks and strange stares. Rumors spread like wildfire._

_His wife became a nervous wreck, made worse by her pregnancy. I could see the uncertainty and distrust in her eyes and so could he._ She had him completely at her mercy. _Despite everything, he refused to acknowledge my daily visits. Lily seemed like the only who mourned me. It warmed a part of me I thought was lost forever. But it didn't last long. She moved on and was naturally concerned for her brother. Most of that concern came from the 'rumors' about him possibly being a killer. My beautiful Lily. She was growing up and getting her heart broken by the worst society had to offer. Her turn only came later than mine. That cad Stephen left her pregnant to fend for herself. I was glad she never married him. He was lucky he fled town or I would have killed him for putting her through so much heartache. I visited her too, watching from afar and wishing I could comfort her. But to everyone I had been murdered a year ago. I stood from my perch on the roof where I watched Lily in the garden with her son. He was a mere two months, a month younger than George's son. A commotion in the living room drew me inside. I hid in the shadows close to the hall to see what all the trouble was._

" _Mr. Bosun. A year ago you found Jade's body on the side of the road. Do you deny it?" George inquired sharply, arms folded behind his back. Mr. Bosun was seated in a chair, sweat lining his brow._

" _No. I found her body and returned it to her father. It was only right," he answered. Two officers appraised them both with stoic yet studious stares._

" _Were you aware that Mr. West is a cult activist?" George asked next. One officer rolled his eyes subtly but the other's eyes narrowed. Around here people either believed fully in the supernatural or completely disregarded it._

" _N-no, but what does that have to do with anything?" Mr. Bosun inquired._

" _Mr. West has been trying my patience, sending me strange messages in the form of his daughter. My guess is he has gone against the very rules of nature and brought back her spirit to torment me. I loved her so, and it still pains me that she's gone. It's a horrible thing to do and disrespectful to her memory. Just because he's in pain doesn't mean he can drag others down with him," George ranted. I held back the urge to attack him on the spot. The utter shit he was spewing._ Could he get any worse? _I leaned in to try and hear what one of the officers said but I missed it when Mr. Bosun yelled over him._

" _No! Mr. West hasn't done anything! I-I watched him bury her! Honest!" he pleaded. He was up and pulling on an officer's arm but he shook him off._

" _Sir, Mr. West has upset many in our town before but there is no evidence of what you accuse him of. His…practices, go against everything natural, yes, but we need evidence before we can take him in," the officer told him. George looked appalled and I just knew he had a plan brewing. I snarled, leaving the estate to appear in my own house. After having my fun, my father explained that he and Mr. Bosun had indeed buried me, but not before casting some spell on my grave. The next night they dug me up to find the runic mark they hoped for etched into my chest. Mr. Bosun was thanked for his help and silence then left my father to take me into his hidden away cult headquarters. With the help of his followers and his tome of ungodly wonders they finished the ritual. They offered my body to a demon who wished to be free of hell. In exchange, I was able to be reanimated. The demon living within me was the only thing keeping me alive. At first I was angry and spiteful, but I've come to see it as a wonderful opportunity. I wielded the power to destroy George Vega, and I couldn't be happier. It was working too. He was losing it. But this…he was going to play just as dirty._

_**"** **Father? Are you home?"** _ _I called. He came out from his room with a questioning expression._

_**"Vega is turning the authorities on you. He suspects you. They'll no doubt be here soon to make sure you buried me. George isn't as stupid as we thought him to be. He's trying to expose you,"** _ _I warned him. My father wasn't a man who easily gave up. He squared his shoulders and nodded._

" _If they want a body then they'll get a body," he stated._

_**"** **What?"** _ _I inquired, confused._

" _Most of you will be wrapped up as an excuse to cover the mutilation to your body. They'll want confirmation that it's you though so the best we can do is hope the dirt covers for your lack of rotting flesh," he schemed._

_**"** **No, I can make them see what they need to see. I'll take care of this,"** _ _I told him, remembering my ability to make people see hallucinations. He nodded and clapped me on the shoulder with a trusting smile. I wouldn't let Vega take the last person I cared for. Minutes later there was a knock at the door. My father and I exchanged a look before I disappeared to reappear on the roof, hidden and out of sight. The setting sun would soon help to cover me. I watched as the officers talked with my father, explaining the accusation, and then followed him out back. I waited for the perfect moment to work at their malleable minds. When my father had dug far enough I struck. To them they would see my rotting body exactly where it should be. I took pride in making one vomit at the sight and chuckled. It didn't take much when I could make them smell the rotting flesh as well. The other officer was pale white when he hurriedly excused himself and his partner. They left my father to fill the empty hole and I jumped down from my perch._

_"You didn't have to make them sick to their stomachs, but good job," he commended._

_**"They deserved it,"** _ _I responded, taking over to fill the rest of it for him in record time. He gripped my shoulder, giving me a meaningful look, then went inside. I patted down the dirt and stuck the shovel's blade in the ground next to the empty grave before returning inside too. I walked in to see Mr. Bosun rushing to explain his fumble. My father calmed him, assuring him that it wasn't his fault. He turned to see me and smiled._

" _Jade," he greeted with a little bow. I nodded my head in return._ At least they had an ally they could trust.

_**"Mr. Bosun. Thank you for doing your best, but the situation has been diffused,"** _ _I informed him._

" _Oh good. Then I'll see you tomorrow morning to take you to your shop, Mr. West," he said, shaking my father's hand before leaving. I looked to my father, giving him a wave, then traveled back to the roof to wait out the night looking at the stars. By morning my attention went to the visitors who arrived to knock on our door. It was Vega, and he was looking awfully shifty. Once he was let in he acted like a complete gentleman, apologizing profusely and basically kissing my father's ass. I loved it. He mentioned how he was wrong to accuse him and asked for his help. He still believed in my father's practices and hoped for some sort of malady to his reoccurring hallucinations. I phased through to stand behind him, invisible to both, and leaned in close._

_**"** **Yes. I'm a hallucination brought on by your guilty conscience, not a bleeding heart. My father can see right through you. How can you come crawling to him for help when you slaughtered his daughter and accused him of resurrecting her?"** _ _I whispered harshly. His jaw clenched but otherwise there was no other reaction to my words._

" _Mr. West, there must be something you can do. The townsfolk think…I've heard them whispering. They think_ _ **I**_ _killed Jade. You know I would never do that, right? You know how much we loved each other," he said, putting on a show of sadness and heartbreak. I rolled my eyes at his obvious acting._

" _I remember how happy she was with you. You couldn't have done it. Leave it to me. I'll make sure to tell anyone who'll listen that you're innocent. You couldn't have killed someone you loved that dearly," my father replied, a noticeably better actor than Vega because he believed him. The poor fool. We had him right where we wanted him._ Jade and her father were a deadly team.

" _Thank you, Mr. West. I'm sorry again for the misunderstanding," he groveled._

" _No problem," my father replied from his place leaning against the table._

" _Many thanks. I'll be sure to repay you for your efforts. You won't regret this," Vega said as he walked out the door. I waited for the sound of wheels and horse hooves to disappear before showing myself._

_**"You won't, but he will,"** _ _I remarked, smiling when my father laughed. The next month was spent changing people's minds about Vega. I showed myself to him less and less, corresponding my appearances with the talk dying down concerning him. Meanwhile, my father raked in the cash, paid handsomely by Vega. We had played Vega to perfection. Now there was only one thing left to do._

_**"** **Father,"**_ _I began, preoccupied. It wasn't often when the old yet familiar feeling of emotions made themselves known to me, but when they did, I couldn't seem to escape them._ A part of her humanity still remained. It was what kept her connected to her father, the love she had for Lily, and even me.

" _Hm?" he responded from his seat at the table where he was currently eating dinner._

_**"Vega's** **child…Is he included in the plan?"** _ _I asked. My father paused then looked to me thoughtfully._

" _I suppose, if that's what you want," he eventually answered. I nodded, thinking of Lily's child._ The one Jade actually spared. _I wondered if I should put him out of his misery too, simply for being the son of that…I took a breath to control my rage before deciding his fate._

_**"When can I kill Vega?"** _ _I questioned, anticipating the moment when I ended his life._

" _Well, it seems we have him right where we want him," he remarked, taking a bite. I huffed out an impatient exhale and stood from my seat._

_**"Yes. We've tormented him, made him desperate, made him vulnerable, made him grovel, and bled him of money, but he is not done repaying me. He owes me his life,"** _ _I growled. My father looked up at me with calm eyes._

" _You know I love you, right?" he mumbled, averting his eyes soon after. My rage subsided, going from a boil to a quiet simmer._

_**"** **Of course,"** _ _I responded with certainty._

" _If there was some other way to preserve your humanity when I brought you back, I would have done so. I shouldn't have been so hasty-" he began, but I didn't let him finish. I slammed my hands on the table to silence him and leaned in._

_**"** **No. You did what you could. Don't ever think differently,"** _ _I stated, unyielding. He nodded but said nothing more. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, brushing the horns atop my head. Ever since embracing the being keeping me alive I never felt the need to hide the way it affected my appearance. I could, but what was the point? This was what I was. I was born and raised as a product of my father's hard work so it was only right to be proud that I died and came back to life as a product of his hard work too, regardless of any side effects._

" _I see no reason to wait any longer. You could do it tonight," he said quietly, sitting back in the chair and leveling his eyes on me. He looked tired and a bit worn. I sensed something off about him but I couldn't quite place it. He still held up his job on top of gathering his followers. His tome laid in his room, open to a random page most nights. It was as if he was looking for something._

_**"** **Father, are you all right?"** _ _I questioned carefully. His brows furrowed and his eyes briefly left mine but held steady when they met mine again._

" _I was going to tell you after you dealt with Vega," he muttered with a heavy sigh. I took a seat across from him, staring at him until he elucidated._

" _I'm dying, Jade," he confessed, his eyes dropping to his half eaten plate of food. I choked on my shock before my fury skyrocketed. With a roar I threw the table to the side, splintering it against the wall. I paced, teeth bared and growls rumbling deep in my chest. My clawed hands opened and closed, aching to tear into something._

_**"** **Why didn't you say anything?"** _ _I demanded, turning on him._

" _Because I didn't want to give you more to deal with. I wanted you to stay focused on what's important," he answered. All rage left me swiftly and I sagged in what felt like defeat. I dragged myself over to drop to my knees in front of him._ Oh Jade. If only you didn't have to go through all this. _I stared up at him with tears in my eyes._

_**"** **You're important to me. You're all I have left,"** _ _I told him, my voice cracking. He leaned on his knee and reached out to tuck my hair back, his slightly warm hand resting on my cheek._

" _Even if I'm perfectly healthy you'll outlive me. You'll live forever now," he pointed out. I closed my eyes against the truth, only then fully realizing how different I truly was. A tear streaked down my cool cheek but he wiped it away._

_**"** **How did this happen?"** _ _I asked him, fighting to keep my voice even._

" _When I brought you back I had to give a bit of myself in exchange along with every member attending that night in order to reach the otherworld and complete the ritual," he explained._

_**"** **So it's my fault,"** _ _I concluded. He yanked my head up so that his steely gaze pierced my own melancholy blue-green eyes._

" _None of this is your fault. Focus. Getting rid of Vega is our main priority. You can think of other things once he's dead," he stated, guiding me back on track. I could see the spark of electric yellow in my eyes from the reflection in his glasses and nodded. He held under my chin, admiring me with pride, then dropped his hand. I stood, ready and determined._

_**"** **I'll be back as soon as his family's blood paints the ground,"** _ _I told him, stepping away. I looked at him one more time before leaving. He smiled and nodded._

" _Go on. I'll be here," he encouraged me. Without a second thought I was on my way back to the Vega estate for one last conflict with the people I thought had loved me. I stood outside the large house, planning my entrance. I could go right for his room and catch him off guard. Or I could look for Lily first. No. George first. I ran forward, phasing through the wall and up through the floor, only stopping when I stood over Vega who was asleep on his side next to his wife. Their marriage was the talk of the town. Especially when I tripped him so that he fell into the wedding cake. He brushed it off well enough but I knew how angry he really was under all his false charisma and bravado. I circled the bed to the other side where their child slept in his crib._

_I made his passing quick and painless. I wasn't kind enough to let him live, but he didn't deserve to suffer. I draped his blanket over him then moved on to his mother. My claws aimed for her throat, tearing it out in one quick movement. Only a gasp left her before she bled out. Vega must have felt the warm blood quickly cooling as it pooled against his back because he jumped awake. One look at me and he was scrambling to get out of bed. I slowly stalked him, a predator's intent in every step I took. He tried to run but I lunged, catching him by his shirt and slamming him up against the wall. Panic, fear, and desperation shone in his dark brown eyes, an expression I took great joy in seeing. I leaned in so that my lips were at his ear._

_**"** **I'm going to have so much fun with you,"**_ _I whispered, grinning cruelly when I saw the horrified look on his face. I dragged my nails down his chest, making sure to draw blood, but I didn't tear into him just yet. Instead, I began pulling him apart limb from limb. When he was too far gone from the pain and all his tears had been shed I ended him, tearing out his throat with my teeth. With his blood dripping off my face and hands I stood there in bliss. The cry of a baby woke me from the pleasurable haze. I followed the sound down the hall to Lily's room. I snuck in, noticing that she hadn't woken yet. I peered over the edge of the crib to see her child, wiggling around with discomfort. I reached in and softly dragged a nail over his chest, cocking my head at the small human._ It was as if she didn't even see humans the same way. Maybe the demon had more of a hold on her right now in order to distance herself. _He let out another wailing cry and Lily shifted in bed. I swiftly retreated, hiding in the shadows. I watched as Lily got up, soothing the child with grumbled words strung together clumsily with sleep._

 _She picked him up and cradled him, rocking him gently. I told myself to strike now while she was distracted, but as much as I tried to force myself forward, I couldn't. I physically couldn't attack her. I still loved her. She didn't mean to wrong me. I closed my eyes, fighting myself, until a plan formulated in my head. I couldn't kill Lily, but the child. From that day forward I would forever track down the last line of Vega blood, killing every single one but allowing them to regroup each time so that I had more targets to play with. That way I could get back at them for crushing my heart and ending my life. I left and returned home to spend the last of my father's days with him before I would be alone forever._ You aren't alone, Jade. You have me. Hey, what was happening? My vision was tunneling and growing dark. I felt detached for a moment, dizzy and slightly nauseous. I gained back feeling, clearing my head, and then I opened my eyes. I was back in my room curled in Jade's lap. Actually, I was almost sliding off onto the floor. Jade's arms were slack and she was slumped to the side.

"Jade? Jade! Hey, wake up," I called to her, lifting her head with one hand while the other brushed at her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open before she took one look at me and surged forward for a kiss that literally stole my breath away. It was hard and bruising, sapping my energy. When she pulled away she looked more level headed.

"You scared me for a second, there," I muttered, words slurring with the abrupt drop in energy.

" _You need rest,"_ she responded, standing to lay me in bed. She shut the tome and replaced it under the stack of papers before falling into bed next to me and wrapping me in her arms, letting out a sigh. I smiled and nuzzled at her neck, placing a kiss to her cool skin. After experiencing so much from Jade's point of view I felt like I understood her better. Just because a demon kept her alive didn't mean she was evil. She was still as human as any other human, capable of feeling emotions and getting hurt. Her past was full of pain and I was determined to make her future as painless as I could. I knew just the place to start.

"I love you," I mumbled against her neck. I could feel her whole body freeze and then she was kissing me with so much passion I thought I would overheat. She broke the kiss to hug me to her.

 _"I love you too, Vega,"_ she replied, brushing her nose with mine. I grinned, pulling her into one last kiss. I got comfortable then prepared to relax so I could sleep. The next week I was busy far more than usual. Locations other than homes complained of paranormal activity that was upsetting their customers. We handled each situation on our own, a plus to Jade whose mood was better when she didn't have to share my attention with anyone else. Castor only offered to put me in a team once, but when I reminded him of how capable I was, he relented.

Jade was more than happy to hear the news. That wasn't surprising. The first Saturday I had to myself I spent it lounging in bed. Jade spent some time trying to get me up but I refused. She eventually left me alone to return to the book, the only thing she had left of her father. It was almost compulsive the way she pored over the pages every day, like she would suddenly understand. It was sadly ironic that it was the cause of her existence and yet she didn't know much about it. Jade must have felt me staring at her even though she wasn't facing me because she cleared her throat pointedly.

"Sorry," I muttered into my pillow.

" _No, it's fine. I like knowing that I have all your attention,"_ she responded, her voice an octave lower as she turned to look back at me over her shoulder. I smiled and closed my eyes.

"Then you'll be disappointed to know that I'm going back to my nap," I informed her. Instantly she was at my side, moving from the chair to the bed in the blink of an eye.

" _You would ignore me for the rest of the day?"_ she inquired, her eyebrows coming together over her nose.

"Yes," I confirmed, rolling over.

" _I won't allow it,"_ she rebutted, pulling at my shoulder so that I faced her. I knew she wouldn't. Jade always needed an assurance. It was the only fear she harbored, to be unloved and unwanted. I studied her face, used to every aspect of her, human or not. She didn't bother hiding herself with me. She didn't censor herself. She spoke her mind and gave me her honest opinion. Even if I didn't want to hear it. But despite her violent ways and negative views on most things, she also loved with a capacity any human could. Maybe even more so because she cherished what she had. She was no stranger to loss. I took her hand in mine and rubbed my thumb along her palm. I could see the visible reaction to my touch, calming her.

"Any closer to understanding that thing?" I asked, nodding to the book still open on the desk. She shook her head. We tried simple incantations, reading them straight out of the book, to no avail. Both of us have looked over it thoroughly, wondering what we were missing. How did Jade's father and my family use it?

" _Maybe only a select few are able to. Who knows. It doesn't matter right now. I'm done with it for today,"_ Jade decided, pulling me closer.

"What does matter?" I asked her, curious of her answer. She smiled softly and crawled closer, resting her body over mine.

" _You. Always you,"_ she whispered, capturing my lips with hers a moment later. I rested a hand on her back while the other cupped her strong jaw. I pulled back to better regulate my breathing and give myself a break but Jade just relocated to my jaw then down my neck. She lifted me up and pulled off my shirt with barely any time for me to raise my arms to help her. Her mouth traveled down over my chest to my stomach, licking a path back up. I shivered and my muscles contracted. Her intense gaze pinned me in place.

" _Making love to you is my favorite pastime,"_ she purred, her hand dropping to drag lower, fingers tugging at my pants.

"Opposed to?" I gasped, unfairly turned on by the look in her eyes paired with the teasing brush of her fingers.

" _Torture and eventual death of those who deserve it,"_ she answered bluntly.

"Of course," I replied, not at all surprised. It was inevitable. Jade only cared about me. She could be sweet and loving, but what she was now didn't give her much room. The last remnants of her human self were devoted to me while the demon within her was kept sated with the blood of her victims. I couldn't keep her from that destructive necessity, but at least her targets weren't innocents. She slid her strong thigh between mine and pressed our bodies together, her lips at my ear. She nuzzled the side of my face before speaking.

" _Thank you for accepting me and releasing me from that vindictive prison I trapped myself in. You give me happiness in this bleak existence,"_ she said quietly, pressing a kiss to my jaw. I pushed her back so that I could see her and raised my hands to frame her face between them.

"It wasn't hard once I saw the real you," I replied. A genuine smile graced her lips which were then back on mine again. I wrapped my arms loosely around her neck to rest on her shoulders. The kiss deepened and her hips pressed to mine. I raised my leg to provide the friction she craved and she set the pace. The sensation of Jade's sensual strong body moving with mine was a sin in itself. But if loving her would send me to hell then I would gladly go. She pulled a low breathy moan from me when her hands began to roam and her rocking turned deliberately slow. I gripped at her hips, fingers digging in. My head was starting to get hazy with arousal but it cleared with the sound of knocking. A dangerous growl rumbled from deep in Jade's chest. She hated interruptions. So did I, but I was better at handling the disturbances.

" _One of your admirers. Let me handle this one,"_ she growled, promising pain. I shook my head, pulling her back to me so I could pepper her neck with kisses. I bit down hard on her shoulder, catching her by surprise. She moaned and her eyes slid shut, successfully bringing her back down from a potentially dangerous situation. For the uninvited visitor of course. She tilted her head for more and I obliged. I rolled us over to take control and she relented.

"Ignore him. He'll get the hint soon, I'm sure," I whispered in her ear. Her grin was positively wicked.

" _I like the way you think,"_ she replied, bringing a pleased smirk to my lips. She pulled me down into a heated kiss. She wasn't usually loud when we made love, but I knew she took pleasure in causing discomfort in others so her moans and cries were easy to hear for anyone nearby. I was pretty sure I wouldn't have a single admirer by the end of the day. Her body arched and she moaned into my shoulder when she came. I was so worked up watching her it didn't take much for her to coax out my own climax. I removed myself to lay on my back, chest rising and falling quickly but evening out when Jade collected me in her arms. It was unexpectedly tender how she held me close to her. I knew in that moment that this was the young woman she had been before her life had been wrongfully stripped from her. If only I had been there with her instead of George or Lily. But I was here now, and I wasn't going anywhere.


End file.
